Elevator Confessions
by Emerald-Mistress
Summary: What happens When Robin and Starfire deside to clean the TTower and they get trapped in an elevator? Confessions perhaps? RobXStar, Please no Fames! R&R! FLuffiness included! May be overrated.I do NOT own Teen Titans.


**Elevator Confessions.**

**Robin Sighed. 'Well this is boring.' He thought. Yup. Even though they were superheroes and fought crime all day they were expected to clean up there own T-Tower, their home. So of course, being the leader, Robin had no choice but to follow along with the whole cleaning thing without complaining. He lifted up a big box filled with random miscellaneous things. His curiosity caused him to set the box down for a while in order to look through it. 'Hmmm...CD, Rubber bouncy ball, the copy of the declaration of independence they wanted us to take care of, Barney CD, oh I'll keep that for BB, another rubber bouncy ball, nothing really important...year old sandwich...oh a friendship ring,' Robin looked at the little ring, it looked real and had a beautiful small emerald in the middle and it reminded him of a certain someone, and so he put it in his pocket and went on his way. He made his way down the hall and towards the elevator. 'I wounder how Stars doing?' He thought.**

**"Hello friend Robin!" Speak of the devil. "Hey Star." He said grinning as he noticed her lode of incredibly heavy things in one box. Just mechanical stuff that Cyborg didn't need, didn't use, or the majority of things that he broke. Then he went of in a daze at her beautiful, orange tinted skin and long auburn hair that was almost fire like and her eyes... those magnificent jade emerald eyes that could look right into your soul...**

**"Robin? Robin! Friend Robin are you alright?" Starfire questioned in a concerned voice. Woops. He had been staring to long. **

**"Oh yeah Star I'm fine just a little wiped out from working, exhausted." He added as a quick after thought explaining the meaning of wiped out to her.**

**"Oh, alright then!" She said cheerfully. As they walked down the hall towards the elevator. "Robin!" Starfire said bluntly and out of the blue. "Yeah Star?" He said now a little concerned as to why she had just shouted his name so randomly. **

**"Oh I...um-I wanted to...to..." She sort of just dazed out after that. "Star?" He asked as if to revive her from her thoughts. "Oh um..Nev-n-never mind." She said with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. "OK then?" He asked more then stated.**

**They reached the elevator and stepped in. Starfire and Robin stepped in and set there boxes down. Then as Robin clicked the number to go to the last floor Star sat down. She seemed to have a lot on her mind lately and it seemed to also be bothering her. The door closed and then an awkward silence filled the room.**

**'Come on Robin think of something to say!' he started talking to himself.**

**'Yeah I really am a boy blunder.' Another voice said.**

**'What! Who's that!' **

**'Duh! I said _I _really am a boy blunder! It's obviously your conscience!' The voice stated matter-of-fatly.**

**'Yeah well...she seems to have a lot on her mind today.' Rob thought,**

**'Come on, your Richard Grayson! AKA Robin AKA _The_ Boy Wonder! You earned that name you can fight crime but you can't just flirt a little!'**

**'Why You! Why don't you shut the F-' Robin started to think but was interrupted by the elevator abruptly stopping. He looked up. Third floor. Well that wasn't their floor. "Robin, what has happened?" Starfire's sweet delicate voice had asked. "Oh the elevator got stuck." He answered. He clicked the emergency button. "Uh-oh." He said, nothing happened. **

**"Uh-oh what! When BeastBoy says the Oh of the Uh something normally is wrong! Is something wrong?" She said a little panicked. **

**"Calm down Star something probably just went wrong and the elevator broke, the best we can do is sit here and wait-" But then he was interrupted by a black-out. "EEP!" He herd Starfire squeal. Then she jumped on him in fright knocking him to the ground...**

**Lets just say they were in an awkward position. Robin and Starfire blushed furiously. "My apologies." She said in a sort of muffled voice. She attempted getting off but couldn't seeing as Robin had his arm slithered around her waist and he seemed to be hypnotized. (A/N: I know peoples this is weird! But i couldn't think of anything else to write:) "R-robin?" She said a little frightened by there closeness. There noses were touching. **

**"Robin?" She said a little more panicked now that he noticed that she and him were both moving forward almost subconsciously. But Robin wasn't a very patient person so he speed in and closed his eyes and then...**

**They kissed! It was soft and gentle and yet ever so long. She felt all her emotions coming out through t that one little innocent kiss. And he felt all the emotions that he had bottled up come out and desperately held on tighter to her. Wanting and needing her. She was everything he wasn't and some how that comforted him making him feel complete.**

**When the finally had to break apart for air they both got up and brushed the invisible dust off them as to avoid eye contact. "Well." Said Robin then clearing his through t. "I guess I should explain." Said Robin but just as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Star hugging him in exitment. ** **"Oh Robin that was wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed with pure enjoyment like a child first going to a carnival. Robin let out an unknown sigh of relief. Man was he happy that she liked him. ** **"Jeese I love you Star" He said subconsciously hugging her. Uh-oh, your not supposed to get involved with your team-mates! He reminded himself. ** **"Oh Robin I love you too!" Star said, and all thoughts of not being able to have a relationship with your team-mate slipped his mind. Then once again they kissed. "Ding!" They were interrupted once again but now by the elevator turning on and going down. ** **"Here Star," Robin remembered digging into his pocket and took out the emerald ring."I found it and it reminded me of you...would you be my girlfriend?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh Robin thank you!" she said with tears in her eyes now embracing him once more. ** **Then they each gave each other a passionate kiss, this time not so innocent, till they broke apart for air. And the elevator came to a stop. Robin released her reluctantly and kicked the box out of the elevator. Clicked the button to the top floor. And with a mischievous glint in his eyes he clicked the emergency stop button. Then Starfire gave a knowing grin as she slithered her hand around his neck and they grinned at each other. After all, were better to make a confession then an elevator?** **I know this REALLY SUX! OK but I needed to write something! So Sorry this is my first one-shot! I originally wrote this but they deleted it so I re-wrote it, I just hope nobody flames me! **


End file.
